The present invention relates to training aids for training a batter to hit a ball. More particularly, the invention relates to a powertube training aid apparatus having a bat guide. For purposes of this disclosure, the term ball is intended to mean either a baseball or a softball.
Instructional devices for use in sports are known. It is a problem in the art to provide batting instruction which is precise, and provides accurate bat positioning during a batter""s swing, in order to improve the batting mechanics, as shown in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,276 is directed to a bat swing guide. The guide includes a vertical support and a generally semi-circular arcuate guide attached to the support, so that a path of travel of the bat follows the arcuate guide.
From the foregoing it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art.
Specifically, the device according to the present invention is a baseball training aid for use in batting practice. The device is a powertube apparatus having a hollow tubular member, which is adjustably supported to guide a bat during the initial swing movement of the bat by the batter. The batter learns to draw the bat from the tube before beginning rotation of the bat. This trains the batter for proper pulling action to get the most power at contact, and reinforces proper swing technique, by staying inside the baseball during the batter""s swing.
The powertube apparatus may also be used to support a ball upon the top portion of the elongated hollow tube member, so that the batter aligns the bat in relation to the ball, and planes the bat in relation to the ball through contact, during his swing. This reinforces proper technique during the swing, and keeps the batter from chopping and looping the ball.
The powertube apparatus has further utility, by placing the elongated hollow tube member substantially vertically to train the batter to stay inside the ball by missing the powertube and generating top speed and power at contact.
An object of the present invention is to provide a powertube apparatus, which is adjustable in height.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a powertube apparatus, which is adjustable in inclination between horizontal and vertical positions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a powertube apparatus which is sized to slidably receive a bat within an elongated hollow tube member mounted upon the adjustable frame of the powertube apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a powertube apparatus which provide a pivotal swing guide and resilient ball rest.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a powertube apparatus which substantially vertically aligns the powertube to train the batter to stay inside of the powertube, by missing the post and generating top speed and power at contact with the ball.
These and other objects according to the present invention are accomplished by provision of a base, a lower support member, an upper support member telescopically mounted in relation to the lower support member, a releasable securement means for adjustably positioning the height of the upper support member in relation to the lower support member, a tube support member pivotally mounted on the upper support member, and an elongated hollow tubular member mounted upon the tube support member. A at least two resilient expandable ring members, such as O-ring members, connect the hollow tubular member to the tube support member. The tubular support member includes a base with a swing arm releasably secured to the base. The swing arm has a lower member and a resilient upper member adjustably positioned in relation to the lower member. The upper member supports a ball upon the distal end, and is pivotally positioned in relation to the base.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.